


Inside the picnic basket.

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what lies inside the picnic basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the picnic basket.

Lewis' POV

What the...? I thought as I heard a buzzing sound but soon realized that the alarm on my phone was going off. Blinking my eyes multiple times to get the sleep out of my eyes, I looked over to see Hannah fast asleep making soft breathing sounds, which caused me to smile. Soon I unravelled my arm that was around Hannah and pulled the covers off of me and grabbed my phone that was sitting on the bedside cabinet, unlocking it with a password it displayed the time as it glowed brightly causing me to squint my eyes. The time red 7:00am, hopefully Hannah will stay asleep until later as I had alot to prepare for later. Swinging my legs to the side of the bed, my feet making contact with the cold wooden floor I made my way to the kitchen and started preparing the surprise for Hannah. I smiled at the thought of what was going to in a few hours.

9:00am.

Finally I finished my little project...well sort of....and hide it in a nearby cabinet in the kitchen and returned to the bedroom, I saw Hannah still asleep and smiled to my self as she some how was on my side of the bed and had tangled herself in the bed sheet covers, her hair covering her face, and a arm hanging over the side. I walked over to her and sat on the bed removing the hair that was covering her face. She started to move as her eyes fluttered open.

Hannah's POV

I felt my hair moving away from my face and forced my eyes to open. I blinked a few times and was welcomed by the face of Lewis smiling at me. "Morning" He said, his voice soft and quiet. I replied with "Morning to you to" my voice sounding groggily as I wanted to go back to sleep. However I didn't want to as I would proberly sleep until 1pm. He opened his mouth and said "Happy anniversary" and planted a kiss on my lips. Sh*t I thought...how could I forgot today. I thought about this as I kissed him back. "You gonna get up soon? Or are you gonna stay in bed?" He said, half-smiling. I replied back with a "soon" but was forced to get up as Lewis untangled me from the bed covers. I groaned as I got up but made my way to the kitchen, while Lewis made the bed. As I walked through the doorway I was welcomed by a plate of blueberry pancakes sitting on our table with a glass of orange juice, a vase with a bouquet of pure red roses and a card that said 'To Hannah' on the front. I stood still with my mouth open, and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and felt kisses on my neck. I turned around to see Lewis with a goofy smile on his face. "Lew you didn't have to" I said with a smile also spread across my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Ah but I wanted to treat my special lady" He explained still with a goofy smile. "Go on" He said, his eyes pointing towards the table. I nodded and released my arms from his neck and strolled over to the table, I opened the card and smiled as it red 'To the women who's put up with me for the past few years, Enjoy xxx :)'. I looked over my shoulder as smiled to him, saying a "Thank you" before sitting down in a chair and tucking into the pancakes.

Lewis' POV

I watched as she started to eat the pancakes, I drifted back to the bedroom and started to get changed, picking out a pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a red and white checkered shirt to go over the white one. I took off my pajama bottoms and slipped on my jeans, pulling them up past my arse I heard Hannah shout to me "Hey Lew did you make these pancakes by your self?" Oh... I quickly replied "Yes, of course I did!"..I lied...I just hope she dosen't notice the pre-made pancake mix in the bin, I thought about that and pulled my checkered shirt on and walked out of the bedroom and saw Hannah putting the plate in the sink. I startled her as I said "You wanna head out to the office soon?" She turned around and nodded walking towards the bedroom to get changed. Just as she passed me she whispered into my ear "So where did you buy the pancake mix then" She laughed softly and went to the wardrobe as she left me standing still with a blush creeping on my face. Welp... looks like she found out. Oh well.. After about 15 minutes Hannah came out dressed in a plain blue t-shirt with a batman hoodie, dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white shoes. She also had her hair down with her purple highlights and her classic owl hat sitting atop her head. I smiled as we made our way out the door and headed towards yogtowers. Before we left Hannah had forgotten her phone and started to look for it. I took this as an opportunity and grabbed my car keys and the surprise for Hannah and ran out to the car, opened up the boot of my car and placed it inside, locking the boot then running back inside the flat to see Hannah waiting at the door. "Let's go" She said with a smile as we walked to the car hand in hand.

Hours later.

Lewis' POV 

I had just finished recording a lucky blocks episode and noticed the time as it red 2:00pm. I got up from my chair as it swiveled to the left and made my way to the door, opened it and walked towards her office. Looking up to see that the red light was not on I grasped the cold door handle and breathed in before opening the door and proceeded to her office, walking to her as the door closed behind me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck as I saw she was editing a video. "Hey squash" I said with a smile on my face at that nickname I had given her a while ago. "Hi grumpy bum-face" She replied with a giggle. I loved her giggle it was so cute. "What ya doing?"   
I said and she quickly replied saying "Just editing a video, why did you want to do something?". I thought for a while before explaining to her " Well I thought we could go to the park and have a little picnic". She looked over her shoulder before opening her mouth to say "A picnic?" She smiled whilst saying this which caused me to chuckle. She thought for sometime before saying "Ok I'll join you in your little tea party" She had a mischievous smile on her before getting up from her seat and slipping her hand into mine as we left yogtowers. I walked over to the boot of my car and opened it up, picking up the basket by the handle then closing the boot and walked to Hannah. She smiled cheekily "Well how cute". I ignored her and took my hand into hers again and we walked towards the local park. Strolling through the entrance we made our way to a hill using the path. When we walked to the top Hannah gasped as she saw the view. I looked to see the view and it was beautiful. You could see all of the park with children playing in the park, dog owners throwing tennis balls and sticks for their dogs to catch and the sun shining over us. I'm glad the weather was sunny today.

Hannah's POV

I took in the view as Lewis got out a classic checkered blanket for us to sit on. He sat down on the blanket and patted his hand next to him for me to sit down. I sat down and he rummaged through the basket bringing out plates of food like sandwiches cut into neat triangles, a bowl of fresh strawberries, 2 vanilla cupcakes with pink and blue frosting on top, a bottle of champagne with 2 glasses and some other things. I smiled at him as he opened the bottle of champagne and poured the contents into the glasses, he gave me one of them as we clinked glasses and drank some of the bubbly liquid. Afterwards we ate some of the contents of the picnic, then we ate the strawberries, feeding eachother until there was none left. We left the cupcakes to last and I glanced to see the view again.

Lewis' POV

As she turned her head I pulled out the ring and put it on top of the pink frosted cupcake. She turned her head around and picked up the pink frosted cupcake, she took a bit out of it but stopped when she saw the ring on her cupcake. "Lewis, what's that?" She said her voice confused. "Well" I replied as I took the ring off and cleaned it, wiping the pink frosting that clung to the ring, I got up from my sitting position and got up on one knee. "Hannah" I said my voice steady, "We have been together for years now and I'm surprised your still with me" At this she giggled which made me smile. "Hannah you have been my sweetheart, my best friend well..more than that, you've been my soulmate and my imzadi" As I said the last part she giggled again before saying "Lewis is that a star trek term?" She smiled as I nodded with a smile on my face as she replied with "Your a nerd" I chuckled softly before talking again "Hannah, words couldn't describe what you mean to me, so what I'm trying to say is....Hannah... Will you marry me?". Hannah had her hands over her mouth as she heard the last part, now with tears in her eyes.

Hannah's POV

I can't believe Lewis, the man I have been with for years now just asked my to marry him. As I stared at him I realized that I needed to give him an answer. I nodded my head 'yes' and let him put the ring on my finger. I glanced to the ring and saw that it was a silver ring with a blood red   
ruby sitting firmly in the middle while 2 diamonds sat on either side of the ruby. I looked up to Lewis after inspecting the ring and practically launched myself at him hugging him tightly as I heard him gasp, at me suddenly launching at him. Soon I stopped hugging him to death and looked into his eyes, his dark brown eyes that always made me calm whenever I got annoyed at Nilesy. Soon I leaned in making my lips connect with his as I closed my eyes, however this moment would of been perfect if we weren't suddenly rolling down the hill that we were sat on. We were forced to part as Lewis wrapped his arms around me as we continued to tumble down the hill. Luckily it wasn't a steep hill, however we would be very dizzy after this. 

Lewis' POV

We kept tumbling until we made it to the bottom as we stopped with Hannah lying on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Hannah staring back at me with her ocean blue eyes. She smiled to me before saying "You feeling dizzy?". I replied with a nod and before I knew it Hannah had pushed her soft lips onto mine and was kissing me passionately, I kissed her back as my hands got tangled in her honey blonde hair. We had to part as we couldn't continue this in a public park so I told her to wait there while I went back up the hill and packed up all the picnic stuff and made my way back down the hill towards Hannah. We made our way back to yogtowers to my car so we could go home. When we got back home we decided to end this perfect day by watching disney movies because...who doesn't love disney films? Hannah went to get a few movies, while I went to our bedroom and grabbed a fluffy blanket also I took a few of our pillows and I carried them into the living room and threw the pillows onto the sofa. Hannah choose a variety of films from Snow white to The jungle book. God   
knows why we have these films. Instead we went with Frozen, Hannah crouched in front of the tv and put the disc in the dvd player and grabbed the remote. While she was doing this I took my shoes off and sat down on the sofa grabbing the fluffy blanket. I lied down on my side as Hannah joined me lying in front of me with our heads on the pillows as I draped the blanket over us, wrapping my arm over her stomach as she slipped her hand into mine. We layed like that for the rest of the film until Hannah had to move to change the film as it had finished. After she popped in another disc, she joined me back on the sofa, ready to watch the film. We never saw the rest of the film as we fell asleep during the middle of the film. Both of us snuggled up together sleeping peacefully. Then I remembered what had happened only a few hours ago, me proposing to Hannah, then she said yes and then us tumbling down a hill. All these events today caused me to smile in my sleep also the thought of Hannah soon becoming my wife. My beautiful wife. My beautiful Hannah.


End file.
